There's Always More
by restlessoceans
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is an ice cube. Cold, and cool. But ice cubes can melt. Everything has a hidden meaning, let's see what he's got. NejiTen in the ending.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I've been reading a lot of Naruto stories with Neji in them. Some – if not all – of them are freaking awesome. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Do we really need to go through this _every single time_?

* * *

Hyuuga Neji

_Who is he?_

Let's start from the beginning: His name.

Hyuuga.

Of course, his last name. Everyone knows that the Hyuuga clan is one of the most respected clans. Rich, too. Neji dislikes his last name. It has caged him from what he wanted to do. The mark on his forehead says so.

Neji.

Neji means "whirl" or "screw." (1)

Let's get into the important parts...

Neji is part of Team Gai, consisting of Might Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten and himself.

Neji is considered a prodigy. A genius, whatever suits you.

He is a power-hungry maniac. His temporary goal in life is to get stronger, even if he is... well, strong enough.

He's cold, he's cool, sometimes even called an "ice cube."

But there's always more to that. Always.

* * *

**End notes: **Sucks, doesn't it? Well... review anyway.

(1) Got that from Naruto Wiki. Is it wrong, though?

**PS: **I'm sorry if I don't get some facts right... I just research, then write. Didja know that we can't read _Naruto_ online anymore? So sad.


	2. Childhood

**Author's Note: **This whole story will be in 2nd Person's POV. So it'll be you, you, you and _you_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Do we really need to go through this _every single time_?

* * *

You look out of the window. You were very young, and you were waiting for your father.

"Ojisan," you say to your uncle, tugging at his sleeve. "When is my father coming home?"

Your uncle shoots you a look – you didn't know he was on the phone – that beckoned you to go away.

You go to upstairs your room then, and flop down on your bed, sighing. Hina-chan was already asleep, but you couldn't. Something was wrong, and there was an uneasy feeling around you. Something was wrong.

You creep downstairs, like all those ninjas in town do. Your uncle is still in the phone, talking rapidly and loudly. Now that you're older, you realize it was because he thought that you were asleep, that you wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"… no, it's improbable that my brother would be walking around like a lunatic. No… I assure you he doesn't drink… he never did after – well, just _find_ him, dammit!" Your uncle hangs up and he sees you, his eyes piercing your soul. "What are you doing here, Neji?"

You stutter, scared of what he was about to do. "I – I was just g-getting myself a glass of water."

"Well, go on and do it, then," your uncle says sternly.

"Papa is still not home, is he, uncle?" you ask, always the innocent one.

"No. Not yet. Just go get your drink and sleep, Neji."

"Hai."

* * *

**End notes: **So... This was when Neji was a kid. Obedient little bugger. The next will be the funeral of his father.

If you're asking why the _hell_ it's short... I just make them short. Because I'm weird that way.

Review?


	3. Funerals and Tears

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the person who Favorite-d (is that even a word?) I'm thankful someone thinks this is any good.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

You're clad in black, and you let the tears fall freely. Your father is dead, and you – you just stand there and cry. Weak. A disgrace.

You're crying because you realize you're alone. Your father is gone and there isn't anyone you can trust anymore. Your father's corpse is inside that – that _thing_, and you imagine he was just kidding and he'd sit back up, smile at you and say that you looked so funny. But he didn't.

People look at you with sympathy. _Sympathy_. You don't need it. You wipe the tears from your eyes and vow never to be weak again. You vow that you'll be the _best_, and you won't break down anymore. Crying was for weak and you – Neji Hyuuga – aren't one of them. Far from it. You have a mark on your forehead, and you hate it. Loathe it. Despise it.

It holds you back, you'd heard your father argue with the elders. But they don't care. They didn't. You were a part of the branch family. Your duty was to serve them, keep them safe – even if your life was on stake. It was your destiny.

You knew if you rebelled, you'd get hurt - maybe even die... But was death _really_ a bad thing? You look at the coffin one last time, allowing another tear to fall. But papa looked so peaceful. You ponder on dying one last time, thinking that if you were to die, you'd see you dad again, and not just a reflection of him in your uncle.

You shake your head. Hizashi - your father - wouldn't want you to waste your life. He even _fought_for it. He wanted you to live a happy, normal life.

But it wasn't possible. Not when he's _gone_. Not when _he_ left you.

**End notes:**This is so _short_. I don't know if it really _was_ this way, but I just thought it would be. I don't know _when_ Neji's father died, care to tell me?

Review?


	4. Chuunin Exams Part I

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the person who Favorited (is that even a word?) I'm thankful someone thinks this is any good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was the day of the Chuunin exams. And when you saw that your last name was flashed two times, you smirked at the irony. Hinata-sama was your first opponent. Your two vows clashed together: keeping your family safe and being the best. Surely the Hyuugas won't punish you for doing your duty as a ninja. It was part of your destiny. If you had to fight your cousin to gain your strength, you could. It wasn't a crime, was it?

Hyuuga versus Hyuuga, Byakuugan against Byakuugan, your own flesh and blood fighting against its twin.

Blow by blow, you feel your anger swelling until your careful control was broken. You show no mercy, hitting her in all the right places, making sure you did it right. You look at her, she's bruised and battered, and it was all your doing. But you didn't care. Not now, when you can feel as if all the burdens on your shoulders were lifted. Ah, the satisfaction. It was overwhelming.

You were about to give the final blow, the blow that would most likely kill her. You were bloodthirsty, power-hungry. So close, so close to victory. But an orange-haired kid stops you.

He yells at you, saying that you were heartless. Maybe it was true. You had lost yourself. You remembered how your father died, how hopeless, how useless you were. And the monster you had so carefully trained became wild again.

You can hear them murmur, some of them outraged, some just sad. The boy – Uzamaki – told you he'd revenge Hinata, that he would beat you. You remember that this was the boy who wanted to be Hokage when he could barely control himself. You laugh. He walked away with your cousin and the medics.

As you go up the stands, people looked at you with stricken eyes and scoot away. Your teammate – Tenten – looked up at you as if she were horrified of what you had done, too. She says, "Congratulations," and doesn't talk to you the rest of the day. You could hardly care.

They didn't understand. No one did.

* * *

**End notes: **I've just watched _Inception_ yesterday. I had my mouth open and I looked like an idiot because I was sooooo impressed. It was the best movie of my life

Did I mention Joseph Gordon-Levitt is hot?

Review?


	5. Revelations and Hospitals

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the person who Favorited (is that even a word?) I'm thankful someone thinks this is any good. Thanks to my first reviewer - chichi11101 - for not only giving me motivation, but even giving me great advice. I love you. :*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_So don't come whinning to me about this destiny stuff, and stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it too, because after all, unlike me, you're not a failure._" - Uzamaki Naruto

You lay in the hospital bed, replaying everything in your head. How – _how _did Uzamaki Naruto _do _that?

One moment you had total control over the situation, hardly and scratch on you; the next you're laying facedown on the ground.

What you saw there scared you as much as it amazed you.

_Incredible._ For the first time in your life _you were wrong_. And Uzamaki was right.

Hinata-sama was on the bed next to yours. She was in a critical condition and it was _your fault_.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama," you murmur. You look around the room spotting your team, random people, even Uzamaki and your uncle.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten, the weapon mistress, cries from the left side of your bed. "I thought you were _dead_!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, but nonetheless, still pretty cute.

"Crying is very youthful!" yells Rock Lee. "I am proud of you, Tenten-chan!"

"Lee, my youthful student!" Gai-sensei shrieks.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee counters the teacher.

_Not this again_, you complain inwardly.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen—"

"_Shut up_!" roared Tenten, saving you the grief of seeing that ridiculous sunset appearing out of nowhere. Uzamaki's gaze and yours connected, and you gave him a silent message.

_Thank you._

**

* * *

End notes: **It's short. Yes, I know that. But I don't know why. Hihihi... been reading _Inception_ fanfiction.

To Joseph Gordon-Levitt: Get out of my head... and my Tumblr. Just kidding. Don't.

Review?


	6. Who You Are

**Author's Note:** It's been so long since I've updated this, and some people even thought that it was done. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters.

* * *

Dreams of your father still haunt you at night.

You see him there, looking at you with his lips curled into a small smile. You walk toward him, tears streaming down your cheeks. Tears that you vowed to never again form in your eyes. But as you reach out for him, you see_ everything_. Your father's eyes were blank and his face had cracks on them. You tentatively poke his shoulder and he crumbles into dust. Just as it happened, the dust that once was your father is blown away by the wind.

You wake up, your eyes frantic and fingers trembling, to your empty room. He's not there. He's gone. He's never coming back.

You feel a slight movement to your right and you _feel_ someone breathing beside you. As you turn your head, you see her. A few stands of her hair, which is usually tied up, covers her face. Her lips were red and slightly swollen. Her skin was glowing with an aura which was truly _hers_. You remember everything now: who you are, who she is, why you're here.

You're Hyuuga Neji.

She's Hyuuga Tenten; your wife.

You're with her, and everything is okay again.

* * *

**End Notes:** Finished. Finally. This wasn't how I pictured it to end the first time I started this fic, but I think this is better.

Review?


End file.
